Julie's First Crush
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Julie develops a crush on her new babysitter, Jake, will Julie's heart get broken when she finds out he has a girlfriend? RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies, except for Baby Rainbow Star and Melody. The other ponies belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls, along with their friends.  
Enjoy!  
God loves you!

"Julie's First Crush"

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyland. Molly was doing the double inside out loop with Firefly and enjoying every minute of it. Julie was hanging out with Medley and talking to her about stuff while making a flower reef for her and Baby Cotton Candy. As Julie strung the last few beads together, Baby Rainbow Star wandered over to Julie. She wanted to see what her aunt was up to.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making flower reefs," Julie replied.

"They look pretty," Baby Rainbow Star said. She sat down next to Julie and started to play with one of them.

"No, no, honey," Julie said patiently, taking the reef from Baby Rainbow Star. "That's for your Mama."

"You make reef for my Mama?"

Julie nodded.

"Yup. I'm making one for Baby Cotton Candy and Medley too."

"Make one for me, please, Auntie Julie?"

Julie smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Baby Rainbow Star smiled as she watched her aunt at work.

Meanwhile in the Estate, Megan was getting ready for her date. She had already gotten dressed and now she was just doing her hair. As she put a barrette on the right side, Serenity, who was just three years old gasped and squealed, "Look pretty Mommy!"

Megan smiled and gave her daughter a kiss. She loved her so much.

"Why thank you, my sweety-pie."

Serenity nodded and continued to watch her mother get ready. She had recently started calling Megan "Mommy". Megan didn't' mind at all. Baby Rainbow Star liked calling her "Mama" and that was fine with Megan. She wasn't bothered by it at all. In fact, it was less confusing that way.

"Tuck me in tonight, Mommy?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know if I'll be home in time, honey. But Auntie Firefly and Auntie Molly and Auntie Julie will be here. They're going to take good care of you and your sister, so you have nothing to worry about."

Serenity nodded and looked as if she were going to cry for a minute, but then her face brightened when she saw what her sister had.

Baby Rainbow Star came into the room, wearing a flower reef on her head and she had one for her little sister too.

"Mama, look!" Baby Rainbow Star shouted happily. "Look what Auntie Julie made me and Serenity!"

"Aw, they're pretty!" Megan said sincerely, gazing down at the reef in her daughter's mane and the one she was holding. "Is that one for Serenity?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded.

"Yup. Here ya go," she handed it to her sister and Serenity took it and grinned.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Baby Rainbow Star said. She then looked up at Megan and asked, "Why Auntie Molly and Auntie Julie have different baby-sitter than us?"

Megan thought about this for a moment as she put the Rainbow of Light on.

"Well, because my friend, Jake doesn't know you two that well yet and I wanted to make sure that my girls were taken care of. Besides, he's met Molly hundreds of times. He's met Julie a few times too."

Baby Rainbow Star nodded as she nuzzled Megan's side gently.

Meanwhile back out in the daisy field, Julie was just finishing up Medley's flower reef when she saw Skydancer returning from over the Rainbow. He had somebody on his back and as Julie jumped to her feet and got a closer look without being seen, her jaw about hit the ground!

"Thanks for the ride, Skydancer!" Jake exclaimed, patting the pony's mane.

"No problem!" Skydancer said. "Any friend of Megan's is a friend of ours. Come on, let me show you around."

"All right," Jake said. He followed Skydancer into the Estate.

Julie, meanwhile, was staring at Jake as if she had never seen a boy before. Her eyes were a little dazed and she looked as if she was in a trance.

"Julie?" Medley asked, nuzzling her best friend gently. "Julie? Honey? My sweet little hummingbird? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Julie asked, tearing her gaze away from Jake for about two seconds. "I'm sorry, my pretty Medley, what were you saying?"

Medley giggled gently and nuzzled Julie again. But it wasn't Medley who replied this time.

"I think my Jules has a crush!" Came a familiar voice from above them.

"Holy macanoli is it a big one!" Another familiar voice said as the two started to giggle.

"Firefly!" Medley scolded. "Don't' make fun of my sweet little hummingbird."

Julie shook her head.

"It's okay, my pretty Medley. I know Firefly and Molly were just kidding around." She then breathed a sigh of contentment.

Molly giggled again as she jumped off Firefly and met up with her older sister.

"Is he something you like, Sis?" She asked, sitting down and patting Medley's mane.

Julie nodded. Then she let out a giggle and exclaimed, "Whoever he is, he's a hunk!"

Firefly couldn't help it, she burst out giggling as did Molly.

Medley just smiled. She knew this time was going to come sooner or later. Julie was developing her first crush. Little did Julie know what surprise was in store.

Just then, Megan called, "Julie! Molly!! Come and meet your baby-sitter!"

Julie and Molly jumped up and ran for the door of the Estate. When they got there, Patrick scooped Molly up for a hug and then swung her onto his shoulders for a quick piggy back ride before he left with Megan. He loved his spunky Punky very much and he hadn't spent time with her all day.

Julie just stood there as she gazed into Jake's brown eyes. He was cuter than Patrick!  
"Julie, honey, are you okay, little one?" Megan asked, using her special name for Julie.

Julie nodded and then broke out of her trance. She glanced up at Megan and replied, "Ye-ye-yes. I'm okay."

Megan gave Julie a Look, but ignored her little sister's weird behavior. She figured maybe she was getting her period or something.

"Okay. Well, anyway, Julie I want you to meet Jake. He's going to be your sitter for tonight. Now be good, okay?"

Julie nodded. She was staring once again at Jake's eyes. The teenage boy smiled down at Julie and held out his hand.

"Hey there Julie. I'm Jake. I'm a friend of your sister's. It's nice to meet you. Megan talks about you all the time. Molly too."

"I. . . . I. . . . .I. . . . It's ni-nice to meet you too." Julie said, trying her best not to blush in front of him.

Just then, Firefly got Megan onto her back via her double inside out loop, nearly giving Jake a nervous break down.

Megan just giggled and held on. It was second nature to her.

"Isn't that a little scary?" Jake asked.

Megan shook her head.

"No way! That's just Firefly's thing. I don't mind at all. I've been doing the double loop with Firefly since I was eight years old."

Jake nodded. He couldn't believe that Megan wasn't' afraid, but then again, he had only recently found out that she was living somewhere with flying ponies so there was apparently a lot of things about his former school mate that he had yet to learn.

Megan then dismounted and patted Firefly's mane.

"Now you be good for Jake, okay, my little sunshine?" Megan said, giving Molly a kiss and hug before hugging Julie.

Molly nodded. She was always good for anyone who watched her. And since Megan didn't leave her with strange baby-sitters often, she wasn't upset at all. She knew Jake very well and felt comfortable with him.

"Moll's never a problem for me," Jake said sincerely. "Now I don't know about Julie though." He smirked and Julie blushed furiously.

"Julie's usually pretty good," Megan said. "Right, little one?"

Julie nodded and tore her gaze away from Jake to face Megan once again.

"She'll probably take a flight with Medley after dinner and her bedtime is around ten-thirty. Molly's is around eight-thirty and that should be it. Patrick and I will be back around eleven o' clock."

"Gotcha," Jake said. He then glanced down at Serenity, who was now nuzzling Megan gently as well as Baby Rainbow Star, who was in Megan's arms.

"Do I have to worry about them?" He asked sincerely.

Megan shook her head.

"No. My daughters are fine. Molly, Julie and Medley are going to take care of them along with Heart Throb. When Firefly gets back from dropping me off, Serenity will probably want her attention and Firefly is VERY good with her, so you don't have to do anything for them."

Jake nodded.

After Megan kissed Julie and Molly good-bye, she climbed on Firefly and Patrick climbed on Paradise and they were off.

After Megan and Patrick were gone, Jake turned to the two little girls and asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

Julie couldn't speak for a minute. She was still staring at Jake infatuatedly.

Jake caught Julie's stare and asked, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Julie giggled and shook her head.

"Na-no. They look perfect."

Jake gave Julie a weird look, but then chuckled and suggested, "Why don't' we play a board game or watch a movie. I hear you guys are big Disney fans. So am I. My favorite movie is "Aladdin"."

Julie grinned.

"I LOVE "Aladdin" too! Let's watch it."

Jake grinned. HE was really beginning to like Julie. She was nice and very easy going.

Molly giggled and went to join them for at least a few minutes. As the movie started, Julie sat next to Jake and then decided to sit across from him. That way, she could see the TV better. But it became apparent ten minutes into the film that Julie was more interested in staring at Jake than watching the movie. Julie tried to concentrate on the screen, but it was hard.

Finally after twenty-minutes of this, Molly got tired and went to find Fizzy. She told Jake where she was going and he said it was fine. He knew that even though he was in charge of the girls for the night, they could look after themselves too. He remembered Megan saying that as long as Molly was either with Fizzy or Baby Lofty, she was fine on her own. She could entertain herself and not get into too much trouble. Now Julie was a different story. She wasn't' a bad kid by any means, but sometimes if she was bored, she would get into things and do things without thinking.

"So Julie really likes this Jake?" Fizzy asked as she made another bubble for Molly to catch.

Molly nodded and giggled.

"You can say that," Molly said. "She hasn't stopped staring at him all night!"

Fizzy giggled.

"Is there anyone you like?" She asked her best friend.

Molly made a face and then blushed a furious scarlet. She did have a crush on someone over the Rainbow, but it was sort of a long shot. Molly knew that Lexi's cousin, Tyler, would never be interested in her.

"Molly?" Fizzy asked, knowing her best friend was hiding something, "Molly, come on, who is it?"

Molly giggled and said, "If you PROMISE never to tell anyone, I'll tell you."

"I promise!" Fizzy said eagerly. "Now, come on! Who is it?"

Molly blushed again as she said before dissolving into a fit of giggles, "Tyler Pearlson! Lexi's cousin!"

"That really cute ten year old with the blond hair and blue eyes? The one we met when Lexi came up a month ago?" Fizzy asked.

Molly nodded.

"Yes!" Molly said before laughing again. Then she calmed down and said, "Megan already knows and Julie. Firefly too. I just don't want anyone else to know."

Fizzy nodded.

"Don't worry." She said. "Your secret's safe with me." Fizzy nuzzled Molly gently.

"Thanks Fizzy!" Molly said, giving her best pony friend a hug. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too," Fizzy said. "It's no problem. You're my best friend after all." Fizzy made a few more bubbles for Molly to catch and then they heard Medley call, "Molly! Fizzy, dinner time!"

"We better go in," Molly said.

Fizzy nodded and the two best friends headed back into the Estate.

After Molly washed her hands and took her spot next to Fizzy and across from Firefly, she began to eat her dinner. As she glanced to Firefly's left and one seat over, she realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Julie?" Molly wondered aloud.

Firefly shrugged.

"I'll go see what's keeping her," Medley said. She got up and went to check on her sweet little hummingbird. Julie was never late for dinner. Medley hoped she wasn't sick.

"Is Julie ever late for dinner?" Jake asked, dishing himself out some mashed potatoes.

Firefly shook her head.

"No. Unless she's sick. But I highly doubt that. MY Jules has been fine all day. She would have told my sweet girl she wasn't' feeling well."

"Your sweet girl?" Jake asked, a little confused. "Whose your sweet girl?"

"That's my special name for Megan," Firefly said. "I call Megan my sweet girl, Molly, my precious peanut and Julie Jules."

Jake nodded. He understood a lot better now. He actually thought those special names were kind of cute.

"Patrick has a special name for me too," Molly told her new friend. "He calls me his spunky Punky."

Jake nodded.

"I can see why," he said, smiling gently across at Molly. "You look a lot like Punky Brewster."

Molly beamed as she continued to eat her dinner. Firefly had made her favorite tonight, lasagna.

"I wonder what's taking my Jules so long," Firefly said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Well, if anyone can get Julie to come and eat," Molly said reassuringly, "it's Medley."

Firefly nodded. She knew that was true.

Meanwhile in Julie's room, Medley had found Julie practically tearing her closet apart.

"What in the world. . . . .?" Medley asked as she came into the room and spotted the mess on the floor. "Julie, honey, what's going on? What are you doing?"

Julie blushed furiously as she came out of her closet. She had changed her outfit and it looked really pretty. Despite that, there were still clothes everywhere.

"That looks nice," Medley said as she surveyed Julie's change of clothes. She had put on a pink dress with a blue slip and her sandals. She had also brushed her hair and had put on a little make up that Megan had given her for her eleventh birthday. Megan had been showing her how to apply it and Julie had paid very close attention.

"Thanks," Julie said. She then asked, "Do you think Jake will think so?"

Medley giggled and sat down on Julie's bed. She smiled gently down at her sweet little hummingbird and said, "You really like him, huh?"  
Julie nodded as she sat down beside Medley and patted her mane.

"Yeah. He's soooooooo cute!"

Medley giggled at this.

Julie then asked, "Medley, can you tell me what it was like the first time you met Glowstar?"

Medley thought about this.

"How about on our flight tonight?" Medley suggested. "Right now, you need to come to dinner and eat. Firefly made your favorite."

Julie beamed and nodded. She loved Firefly's cooking. Especially her lasagna.

Julie then followed Medley into the dining room and took her place next to her and across from Firefly.

Molly gasped when she saw her sister and said, "Holy macanoli! Julie, you look pretty! But why did you change your outfit?"

Julie just shrugged.

"Because I wanted to. What's the big deal?"

Molly frowned.

"I'm sorry. I was just asking."

Julie nodded.

"Girls. . . ." Firefly said warningly, but she was looking at Julie. "Jules, my precious peanut just asked you a question. You don't' need to bite her head off."

Julie nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized before starting to eat her dinner.

"It's okay," Molly said. She then went back to eating her own meal.

After dinner was over, Julie jumped on Medley's back and the two went for their nighttime flight. Molly went to spend time with Fizzy and tell her about Tyler. As for Jake, well, he spent some time with Cupcake and Gingerbread. They were making cookies and Jake offered to help. He liked cooking and he loved to cook chocolate things.

Meanwhile a little ways from the Estate, Medley and Julie were nearing Garden Valley. They never went inside at night, but Medley would always fly around near there when she took her sweet little hummingbird for their nighttime flights.

"So what was it like when you first met Glowstar?" Julie asked. "Come on, my pretty Medley, tell me, please?"

Medley giggled and nodded. She nuzzled Julie gently before beginning her story.

"Well it was at the last summer festival. The one you and your sisters couldn't come to because you had gone on a trip with your Aunt Abby."

Julie nodded. She remembered that all right. She had had fun in Disney World, but she still missed her pretty Medley.

"A few days before, Firefly told me that her cousin named Glowstar was coming for a visit. I didn't know I was going to fall for him or even like him until he saved me from Jeweldara and her raptorians. The moment Glowstar flew over and opened my cage, we looked at each other and it was love at first sight. He asked me my name, I told him, we talked for awhile once we got back home to Dream Castle and the rest is history. We started going out and then we ended up having Melody."

Julie nodded.

"Glowstar is really nice," she said. "I'm glad you found someone nice, my pretty Medley."

"Aw, thank you, my sweet little hummingbird. I know you have a crush on Jake but trust me, your time will come."

Julie nodded as she enjoyed the rest of the flight with her pretty Medley.

Later that night, Megan and Patrick returned from their date.

"How were the girls?" Megan asked as Jake prepared to leave on Lofty.

"They were fine," Jake said. "Julie kept looking at me all through dinner and she changed her outfit before dinner started." Jake smiled and then added, "Julie's a sweet kid. Molly too."  
Megan smiled.

"Thanks." She then hugged her friend good-bye before Lofty took off.

After Lofty and Jake were gone, Megan went into the Estate to get ready for bed and check on her sisters. She checked on Julie first, since she, Megan and Molly shared a room.

When Megan entered Julie's room, she found her awake. She was doing something with a flash light.

"Julie?" Megan asked. "Are you still awake, little one?"

Julie threw back the covers, ready to send her Rainbow on whoever had just snuck up on her and then blushed when she realized it was only Megan. Unfortunately, in her haste to protect herself, she had shone the flash light in her older sister's face.

"Whoa! Tone it down a little there, little one." Megan said, taking the flash light from her sister and sitting down on her bed. "It's okay. It's Megan."

Julie blushed as she crawled into Megan's lap.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Megan replied. "I didn't' mean to scare you. I was just coming in to check on you. So did you have an ice night?"

Julie nodded.

"Yup. My pretty Medley and I went for a flight and then Jake and I watched a movie."

Megan nodded as she giggled.

"Firefly told me you were watching Jake more than the movie."

Julie blushed scarlet and glared towards the door.

"Oh, Julie, don't be angry at Firefly. She was just having fun."

Julie nodded. She wasn't angry at Firefly, just a little embarrassed.

"I'm not angry at Firefly," Julie told her sister now. "I'm just a little embarrassed."

"There's no need to be," Megan said. "This is normal. Girls usually develop their first crush around ten to thirteen years old." She was silent as she stroked Julie's hair gently. She then asked, "SO you really like Jake, huh?"

Julie nodded.

"Yup. He's sooooooo cute! His eyes are as brown as chocolate chip cookies and his hair glistens in the sun and. . .. " Her voice trailed off as she sighed.

Megan giggled. She felt the same way about Patrick, except for the whole hair glistening in the sun thing.

"Okay, little one, time for bed. Let me tuck you in and then I'll sing to you, all right?"

Julie nodded. She allowed her sister to tuck her in bed and then Megan started to stroke her hair.

"You can find a Rainbow anywhere, even in a cloudy sky. If you keep your outlook upward bound, you'll find Rainbows by and by! The world is bright with color, when sunlight is in your heart. Once you begin feeling joy deep within, your eyes will open with a start. You'll be seeing Rainbows everywhere, happens every place you go. You'll be hearing music in the air, the world will take on a golden glow. So if skies are grey, why should you care? You can find a Rainbow anywhere!" Megan kissed Julie's cheek and patted her shoulder gently. "Sweet dreams, little one. I love you very much. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Megan left the room. When she got to her room she shared with Molly, she found her little sunshine fast asleep. Megan kissed Molly's cheek and patted her shoulder. "Sweet dreams, my little sunshine. Megan loves you very much. I'll see you in the morning." After Megan brushed her teeth, she went to take a bathroom break and then she climbed in bed and fell asleep to sweet dreams.

Over the next month and a half, Megan and Patrick went on a couple of more dates over the Rainbow. In that time, Julie got to know Jake a lot more and found out he was very nice. He liked ice skating, roller-blading and going on walks in the forest and woods. He also liked to read and do some crafts. He liked playing video games too, but only once in a while.

Julie really enjoyed spending time with her new friend and crush major.

It wasn't until one Thursday night, did Julie receive an unpleasant surprise.

Megan and Patrick were going on a date, which meant that Jake was coming to baby-sit Julie and Molly. Only this time, he was bringing someone special with him.

Julie was out in the daisy field picking daisies when Megan called, "Julie!! Jake's here!! Come and say hi!!"

Julie jumped to her feet and ran for the Estate. As she ran in, she almost collided with Megan.

"Whoa! Slow down there, little one," Megan said, half laughing. "Where's the fire?"

Julie shrugged and blushed.

"Sorry Megan," she said.

"It's okay," Megan replied. "Julie, I want you to meet someone."

Julie turned around and looked up to see a girl about a year younger than Jake, standing next to him. She had black hair and hazel eyes. She was also wearing a pair of earrings.

Jake smiled down at Julie and said, "Julie, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Brooke. Brooke, this is my friend, Julie. She's one of Megan's little sisters."

"It's nice to meet you, Julie," Brooke said, holding out her hand to the eleven year old.

Julie couldn't speak for a minute. She couldn't even move. She was too shocked.

"Julie?" Megan asked, putting a hand on Julie's shoulder. "Are you okay, little one?"

Julie shook her head, finally coming back to reality. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, Brooke would disappear, but no such luck. As Julie opened her eyes, she frowned. It wasn't a bad dream or her imagination. Brooke was really there. With one final glance towards Jake and a glare towards Brooke, Julie ran from the room in tears.

"Julie!" Megan called. "Little one, wait!"

Jake frowned. He felt horrible, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

Brooke was frowning as well.

"Did I startle her?" She asked.

Megan shook her head.

"No. I doubt it. Julie's usually a little shy when meeting new people, but she's polite too. I'll be right back. I'm really sorry about this." Megan then went after Julie.

Jake and Brooke sat down in the kitchen and Cupcake gave them some cookies.

Firefly and Molly came in just then. They had just gone for a flight.

"Where is everyone?" Molly asked, sitting down and taking the cookie Cupcake was offering her.

"Megan went to talk to Julie and Patrick's getting ready for his date," Cupcake replied.

"What's the matter with my Jules?" Firefly asked. She then glanced across the table and saw the newcomer. "Hi!" Firefly said, always happy to meet a new friend. "I'm Firefly!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Firefly," Brooke said. "I'm Brooke. I'm Jake's girlfriend."

Firefly nodded and then she gasped.

"Holy macanoli!" Molly exclaimed. "Your Jake's girlfriend?"

Brooke nodded. She smiled. Molly was so cute.

"Uh-oh!" Molly said, getting up also. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, honey?" Cupcake asked.

"To find Fizzy!" Molly replied. "I don't want to be around when the storm hits." With that, Molly was out the door. Firefly burst out giggling at her precious peanut's cuteness. She then got up herself. She needed to see if her Jules was okay.

Meanwhile in Julie's room, Megan had found her little sister crying on her bed. Medley was trying to comfort her, but all Julie wanted was Megan.

The moment Megan sat down, Julie launched herself at her. She was crying pretty hard.

"Shh, shh, hush now, little one," Megan said, taking Julie into her lap. "Shh, it's okay, Julie. It's okay. It's all right. It's okay. Just cry it out. It's all right. Megan's right here. I Have you, honey. You're okay." Megan started to stroke Julie's hair and rub her back. She then started to sing her "You Can Find a Rainbow Anywhere" which helped Julie calm down a little bit.

"I really liked him!" Julie sobbed into Megan's shoulder after a few minutes. "I really liked him and he didn't even care! He just broke my heart and then ran over it with a lawn mower!"

Medley nuzzled Julie gently and Megan continued to stroke her hair. Megan had to hold back a giggle at her sister's choice of metaphors. It wasn't a funny situation, but still, Julie was cute.

"I know it feels that way," Megan said soothingly, "but trust me when I tell you that your time will come. You'll be over the Rainbow, visiting Charlotte and you guys will be at the mall and then bam! You'll meet a really special boy. And you know what else?"

Julie shook her head.

"Whoever you meet will be extra special because you, my little one, are very special. You have a big heart and like I always say, it's wonderful to have a heart." With that, Megan started to sing. "It's wonderful to have a heart. It's wonderful when you can care. It's wonderful when feelings start and the feelings in your heart are the kind you wanna share! Discovering you have a heart, makes the gloom in your soul depart. You smile up at the sun. For a new life has begun! It's wonderful, to have a heart! Discovering you have a heart, makes the gloom in your soul depart. You smile up at the sun, for a new life has begun! It's wonderful to have a heart!"

Julie nodded and let the remaining tears fall.

"I guess so," Julie said. "But it doesn't feel good when it's broken."

Megan nodded and gave Julie a hug.

"Do you want me to cancel my date? Would you feel better if I stayed home and we had a sisters night?"

"Just the two of us?" Julie asked hopefully.

Megan nodded.

"Yup. I think Molly's hiding out with Fizzy somewhere outside." She giggled at this and Julie even cracked a small smile.

Julie nodded and hugged Megan tightly.

"Thanks Megan. Thanks a lot."

"Aw, no problem, little one. I love you so much. I'm glad you're feeling a little bit better. You don't' have to say good-bye to Jake if you don't want to, okay?"  
Julie nodded as she sighed.

Megan then left Julie to relax a little while she went to tell Jake and Patrick what was going on.

"No problem, Megan," Patrick said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss. "We can go some other time. I need to finish some homework anyway." He then left the room to find Lofty so that he could go home.

Jake sighed. He felt terrible.

"Mind if I go and talk to Julie?" He asked. "I feel horrible for hurting her feelings like that. She's so sweet."

Megan nodded.

"Yes, Julie is sweet. But I wouldn't go and talk to her right now though. She's still cooling off."  
Jake nodded. He sighed and got up. Brooke followed him. They were going to leave.

After Jake and Brooke had left on Skydancer and Masquerade, Megan went to see how Julie was doing. She found her in the bathroom, washing her face.

"Are you feeling better, little one?" Megan asked, patting Julie's shoulder lovingly.

Julie nodded.

"Yup. Thanks again, Megan."

"No problem, sweetie. Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch "It Takes Two please?" Julie liked "It Takes Two" a lot.

"Sure, Jules. Come on." Megan then picked Julie up and carried her into the living room. As Megan started the movie, she smiled. She knew that Julie was going to be okay. She would feel bad for a few days, but then her little sister would be okay again. After all, there was always another Rainbow around the bend and if you looked hard enough, you could find a Rainbow anywhere.

THE END


End file.
